


Figurative Apologetic

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, gay pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Gou angrily snaps at Chase, causing him to receive the Roidmude's cold shoulder. And now, he has to think of a way to make things all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that was stationed on my Tumblr for some time. Took a shot of no smut, more fluff. I think it turned out well. A few mentions of sex, but nothing major.

Sometimes, he was a huge idiot. 

The alarm was blaring beside him on the side table, signalling that it was time to get up and start the same old routine. Gou sighed as he looked over to the sleeping form next to him. Chase was still fast asleep, oblivious to the screeching clock. Flipping the switch off, Gou rubbed the sleep from his eyes, soon remembering the night before.

It had been a long day at work, many appointments, photo taking, and editing. When Gou had finally reached home, all he wanted to do was relax, to not be bothered. But, Chase was well…Chase. He bombarded his boyfriend with numerous questions during dinner and before he could stop himself, Gou snapped angrily at the Roidmude. 

Chase didn’t display emotion that well, but in the time they had been together, Gou could pick up on the other’s feelings. The look of hurt in Chase’s eyes he didn’t catch at the moment, but he recalled it now, and it tore him up. But, now was not the time to try and remedy his own stupid actions, he had to get ready for work. 

He ran his hand through Chase’s hair affectionately before crawling out of bed. 

—-

Another long day over. It was made even longer by receiving not one text message from Chase. The cold shoulder, that’s how he showed he was upset, another thing Gou caught onto quickly. He wondered if dinner would even be waiting for him when he arrived home. Probably. Chase wasn’t one to deny a meal out of spite. 

He could pick food up however, and if Chase did make something, it could be saved for tomorrow. It’d be a nice treat, they rarely ate out or got any form of take out. Something simple, like hamburgers and fries. 

Suddenly perking up a bit, Gou headed off to the nearest fast food joint, his pace a little bit happier. 

—-

“Never noticed this toy shop before…” Spoken to himself, with no passersby paying him any mind, Gou stared at the store next to his food destination. It had to be new, or he really was that blind. 

A grin appeared on his face as another idea hit Gou. Chase loved toy robots, getting him one could cheer him up. As well as getting back into the robot’s good graces. While Chase wouldn’t withhold food, he’d deny Gou another thing he loved and craved. Sex. 

Mach was fearing for his sex drive. 

Stepping into the shop, he quickly located the robot section. Right next to the giant monster shelves, another thing Chase loved. Maybe he could find something of both? The Roidmude was a huge fan of the Godzilla films, his favorite character being MechaGodzilla. 

Then, like a beacon of hope calling out to him, Gou found it. Without a second thought he grabbed the toy and rushed off to the register. Upon being rung up, Gou soon discovered just how expensive the figure was, but he shrugged it off. Chase was worth it. Now he just needed to grab their dinners and he could finally head off to the apartment. 

—-

Struggling to open the door, Gou gently placed his numerous bags onto the table. The faint smell of food in the kitchen was an indicator that Chase did indeed prepare a meal. A soft snoring from the couch caught Gou’s attention and he quietly tiptoed over. 

Chase was sleeping, his chest rising slowly up and down. Gou smiled, maneuvering himself to be on top of the other. The pressure of another body jarred Chase from his nap, his eyes narrowing at his boyfriend.

“I’m still displeased with you, Gou.” No answer besides the Mach Rider placing gentle kisses up the Roidmude’s neck. This was something Chase had deciphered about Gou, he never apologized with words, but with touch and through his eyes. Chase knew he was sorry. 

“I got us dinner.”

“But, I made us dinner.”

“Save it for tomorrow.”

Chase stretched and yawned, snuggling up against the other. “Does Gou desire what he calls, make up sex?” Gou blushed a bit, “Sure, but later. After we eat, food is gonna get cold.” And with some hesitation, he peeled himself off of the robot and moved over to the table. Chase followed, digging into the food bags, but his eyes caught a brightly colored shopping one. 

“Gou, what is this?”

Still placing all the goodies on the table, Gou grinned, “It’s for you! I got you a little something. Thought you deserved it.” Now a bit intrigued, Chase reached into the bag, pulling out the toy. 

A brightly colored purple MechaGodzilla toy. A small smile emerged on Chase’s face and he yanked Gou into a loving kiss. “Thank you, I love it. And you.”

Gou gave Chase another quick peck on the lips, “Love you too.”


End file.
